Entre líneas
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Y sé que también habrías llorado, pero querías ser fuerte por ambos y además, entonces nada habría podido evitar que lo nuestro quedara explícito. Gestos, en eso se basaría todo. HoroRen. One shot


**H**ace tiempo que la misma idea ronda por mi cabeza y me cuesta un poco expresar todo en palabras, quizá porque nunca deja de doler y nunca es fácil decir las cosas con tanta fluidez hasta el punto de sonar cruel.

**O**jalá tú o alguien, quien sea, pueda entender. Entenderme. Entenderlo todo, todo lo que voy a decir; porque yo mismo no llego a comprenderlo enteramente, pero podría ser que llegue a hacerlo si alguien más, al oírlo, logra.

**R**ápidamente, cada uno de nosotros vive una existencia graduada, usualmente, en años; aunque algunas veces no son más que ínfimos y tiernos segundos y otras, también minoritariamente, consisten en un siglo o incluso, un poco más. Siempre depende y de todos modos, la dicha puede ser tan intensa a lo largo de un buen montón de décadas como durante tres días.

**O**ye, me amas y yo a ti, ¿te gustaría que nos lo demostráramos mutuamente, en vez de evadir algo tan dulce y espeluznante como un par de sombras que huyen del sol? Te habría preguntado de no existir la vergüenza o el orgullo, la primera, porque el amor fue tanto que simplemente me cohibía demasiado en tu presencia al estar solos y lo segundo, porque si yo no hubiese tenido orgullo, tú no lo habrías herido. Irónico…

**K**inésicos. Así fueron los diminutos pero miles de indicios que sugerían que la vida tenía sentido y que dependíamos, nos gustara o no, de los pulmones del otro para respirar, del corazón del otro para sobrevivir. Probablemente, porque tu corazón es mío y el mío… siempre fue tuyo.

**E**s de esperar, entonces, que los demás se pregunten por qué rayos tú ahora vives con esta chica linda, especial, inteligente, etcétera, si estás enamorado de mí y más aún, por qué yo vivo sufriendo, rodeado de gente y sintiéndome miserablemente solo. ¿Por qué, si nos amamos?

**U**nidos hasta el fin de nuestros días, sólo nuestros corazones tendrían la respuesta.

**L**o que sucede es que desafortunadamente, el mundo nunca fue, ha sido ni será perfecto, sin importar cuántos inventos aparezcan a lo largo de las décadas ni cuántos poemas de amor se escriban cada noche.

**O**bviamente, sería demasiado duro decirlo abiertamente a la humanidad. Los niños que aún no han sentido lo que yo sentí tienen todo el derecho a soñar con que la felicidad está escondida debajo de la piedra más pesada. No quisiera negarles esa libertad.

**V**anamente, de hecho, también esperé encontrar la felicidad. Pero fue una búsqueda demasiado ruda y enfermiza, que destruiste con una sonrisa ladeada, cuando me invitaste a tu fiesta de compromiso.

**E**s tan difícil seguir… mas voy a hacerlo. Te amo y quiero que lo sepas.

**S**é que es tarde, pero ya lo perdí todo y tú también. Cuesta creerlo, pero es cierto. Ambos somos jóvenes y ya perdimos todo; aunque claro, tú pareces estar mejor, pues tienes a alguien. Eso me alegra. Aunque nunca lo aceptaste, tu mirada siempre me dijo que la soledad te lastimaba. ¿Me detestas por creerlo todavía?

**R**oto en mil pedazos. Así me siento y lo oculto detrás de una sonrisa que dura tanto como la lágrima que limpiaste de mi cara, esa tarde de otoño, cuando me dijiste que ibas a largarte a China porque nada valía la pena en este maldito país. Y sé que también habrías llorado, pero querías ser fuerte por ambos y además, entonces nada habría podido evitar que lo nuestro quedara explícito. Gestos, en eso se basaría todo.

**E**s gracioso, porque siento que no he dicho, verdaderamente, nada. Tantas palabras salidas de mis labios y absolutamente nada claro o tangible. ¿Será posible resumir todo en algo un poco más comprensible?

**N**o te amo, Ren. Eso quería decir. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré, así que ya puedes casarte con Tamao sin esa horrible sensación de eterna duda. No habría podido permitir que algo como eso te acompañara por el resto de tu vida. Tamao sí, pero la duda no. Yo voy a vivir con eso, porque sé que estoy mintiendo y no te voy a dar tiempo de replicar. Voy a salir corriendo y gritarte que seas feliz y como es de esperar, no vamos a volver a vernos. Algo dentro de mí va a explotar y desquebrajarse, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que es la última vez que nos vemos. Por favor, cree lo que te dije. No tengas miedo. No te amo. Sé feliz con alguien que sí lo hace. Olvídame, porque yo nunca voy a poder olvidarte, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni en diez años o veinte o un siglo. No temo hayas leído en mis ojos lo triste que fue pronunciar algo tan corto y enorme… la verdad, creo que si supieras leer entre líneas, esto no estaría sucediendo. Lástima que no fue así. Lástima…


End file.
